Peter and Malia
The daughter-father relationship between Evolved Beta Werecoyote Malia Tate and Alpha-turned-Omega Werewolf Peter Hale. Peter is Malia's biological father. Malia was anaware that Peter was her father until she was seventeen, when she had discovered her name was listed as Malia Hale on the Deadpool. Discovering that she was adopted. History At some point Peter had a relationship with a Werecoyote know as Corinne, Also known as "the Desert Wolf". Corinne fell pregnant With their daughter, Malia. upon learning of the pregnancy, Peter's sister, Talia Hale spent nine mouth trying to convince Corinne to keep the baby, and that it was a gift that you pass down your power to the child, after realizing that the child was endanger from her mother. she took Malia from her mother and put her up for adoption and erased any memory Malia and his relationship with the Desert Wolf from her brother's mind in order to protect the child, So Corinne couldn't use him to find Malia. Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= In Letharia Vulpina, after Lydia Martin and Allison Argent went to Derek's loft in hopes that he could help Lydia learn to control her Banshee powers, Peter agreed to help her, but only if Lydia used her powers on his sister Talia's claws in order to find out what memories she stole from him prior to the Hale House Fire. Lydia did as she was told and eventually learned that Peter had fathered a child many years earlier, though she refused to tell him the name, gender, or supernatural species of the child. After Allison and Lydia left, it was revealed that Peter was the father of Malia Tate, the werecoyote who they had helped return to human form earlier in the season. In De-Void, Lydia once again called on Peter for help, this time with freeing Stiles Stilinski from the possession of the Nogitsune. As usual, Peter agreed to help, but only if Lydia would tell him the identity of his child, which she had been hiding from him since Letharia Vulpina. Lydia agreed, and once Stiles had been freed from his possession, Lydia whispered in Peter's ear that his child was a daughter named Malia. |-|Season 4= In 117, Malia, who had heard all about Peter's prior antics throughout the series, met up with Scott McCall outside of Derek's loft when the Alpha came to talk to Peter about what Kate did to de-age Derek. Malia insisted that since everything she had heard about Peter indicated that he was "Satan in a v-neck," she didn't think Scott should talk to Peter alone, and when Scott assured her he could handle Peter, she pointed out that he could handle him better with her backup. Once Scott and Malia made it inside, Peter was stunned when Scott introduced a wary Malia to him, though both men kept Malia's true parentage a secret. After staring at Malia for a long moment, which only served to make Malia more uncomfortable, Peter complimented Malia on her "beautiful" eyes and asked her if she got them from her father. When Malia replied that she got them from her mother, Peter declared this fact to be interesting before realizing that his demeanor is somewhat creepy. He turned the topic back to himself and remarked that he was sure Scott had told her all about him, leading Malia to retort "The homicidal killing spree came up!" in a fake-sweet voice. When Peter shrugged this comment off and replied that they're all works in progress, Malia stated that he should make sure his victims all stay dead when he progresses to his next killing spree. Not knowing what she was talking about, Peter turned to Scott, who asked him what he knew about turning people into shapeshifters by a scratch. Peter initially assumed it was Scott who scratched someone, but after some more clues, he realized they were talking about Kate and groaned before exclaiming "Why can't anyone in this town stay dead?" Malia, who still seemed to dislike Peter, retorted that she was under the impression that everyone hoped Peter would have stayed dead as well, which Peter once again shrugged off. Peter and Malia then worked with Scott to figure out why Kate de-aged Derek and what she was after, which eventually led them to realize that she wanted to get the Triskelion medallion from the Hale Vault, which she thought could help her control her werejaguar transformation. Peter, Malia, and Scott then went to Beacon Hills High School again to look for Derek and Kate, where they heard a loud, ferocious growling noise that made them stop in their tracks. Peter identified the sound as being from a Berserker, and when they realized that the Berserkers they ran into in Mexico must have followed Kate to Beacon Hills, Malia began preparing for a fight until Peter convinced her that the only way they were guaranteed to survive was if they made a run for it. Peter then abandoned Scott and Malia to deal with the Berserkers alone while he sneaked into the Hale Vault to confront Kate, where he was ultimately knocked out with a flash-bang grenade as The Benefactor's minion stole his bearer bonds from the vault. In The Benefactor, Peter paced around in Derek's loft while he looked through a file with Malia's birth and adoption records that he had obtained through a private investigator. It was then that he was attacked by The Mute, who threw his tomahawk at Peter, pinning the papers to his chest with the blade as it embedded in his sternum. In Weaponized, Scott Malia and Kira get infected with a virus, They think they are safest in the Hale vault they manipulate Malia into opening the vault as she is a Hale, and therefore the only one that can open the Vault. Scott and Stiles discuss whether it's a good idea to tell Malia that Peter is her father, She soon discovers The Deadpool list only to find she is listed as Malia Hale. In Time of Death, Malia goes to the Hale vault looking for answers when she finds Peter, They discuss her adoption and the possibility of finding her mother.When talking to stiles, Malia starts to wonder if she's a killer like her father. In Perishable, Scott tries to talk to Malia about trusting Peter. In A Promise to the Dead, Peter meets up with Malia to discuss her mother more. he then tells her that being a killer is in her blood and that he wants her to kill Kate Argent. In Smoke and Mirrors, Malia and Peter slightly bond on the way to Mexico, Peter tries to get her to give into a her true nature. Peter and Malia including Liam work as a team to take on Berserker Scott when Scott breaks free from the animal spirit, he tells the pack Peter's true plans. Malia becomes angry by her father's betrayal and attacks him, Peter throws Malia against the wall not seriously injuring her, He calls her sweetheart and tells her that he is sorry and that they will talk about it later. |-|Season 5= In Parasomnia, when Stiles was trying to convince the rest of the McCall Pack that Theo Raeken was evil, he argued that if Theo's father Jonathan was dangerous, then it meant Theo was untrustworthy as well. This led Malia to remind him that her parents were Peter and the Desert Wolf, both of whom were brutal mass-murderers. In The Sword and the Spirit and Apotheosis, more details about the circumstances of Malia's birth to Peter and Corinne were revealed, though little was said about Peter's own role in it. It was revealed that Talia, in addition to taking Peter's memories, also put Malia in the adoption system, likely to prevent the Desert Wolf from killing Malia to get her powers back. It is uncertain why Talia took Peter's memories of Malia's existence, but it can be assumed that she was trying to protect both him and Malia from Corinne's actions. |-|Season 6A= In Radio Silence, In Heartless, In Blitzkrieg, In Riders on the Storm, |-|Season 6B= In Werewolves of London, In Broken Glass, In The Wolves of War, Trivia *Malia is Peter's only child. *Peter wanted Malia to embrace her true nature as a killer and Hale. *They were working together to find the Desert Wolf. *Peter tried to kill her alpha (Scott). *Both Peter and Desert Wolf are notable for calling Malia "sweetheart", often in a sarcastic manner. *Peter and Corinne (Desert Wolf) are both Malia's parental-figures which viewed their daughter as a tool to get what they wanted, but unlike Corinne, Peter genuinely loves Malia. *Peter used his love for Malia to motivate him while escaping the Phantom Train Station. *In season 6, Peter is willing sacrificed himself for Malia. *During Riders of the Storm, for first time Malia called Peter "dad". *Peter's deepest fear is related to Malia. Probably failing her or losing her. *Despite all what happened between them, they see each other as family. Gallery Peter_and_Malia_3x19.png Tumblr oklnqzzeXK1u6eth8o3 400.gif Peter_and_malia_4x02.png Malia_and_peter_4x11.png Tumblr_nc27uxWQ9t1r1yemno2_250.gif Peter_and_malia_4x12.png Peter-1481912078.gif Tumblr_okm587kEBl1ttv3q4o8_250.gif Category:Relationships Category:Familial Relationships Category:Hale Family